


“D’ya Think We Can Still See The Moon When We Die?”

by Vicarious_Virgo



Series: Virgo’s scuffed one-shots [5]
Category: Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cannibalism, Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Family, Gen, I dunno I’m as lost as you are, I wrote this in class, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Kidnap, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Web Series: Tales from the SMP, can that apply here??, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Virgo/pseuds/Vicarious_Virgo
Summary: Glimpses of John John’s life.
Relationships: John John & Crops, John John & Karl Jacobs, John John & Ranbutler
Series: Virgo’s scuffed one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099118
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	“D’ya Think We Can Still See The Moon When We Die?”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW this is late lol
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> Also the name Moon is from Twitter!! It hasn’t been confirmed. Also if anyone thinks I should add any tags please let me know, I was very confused when tagging this lol

Small hands carefully swiped the apple off of the shelf. Carefully he stuffed the apple into his sack. In order to rise any suspicion with his exit, he tapped on his brother’s hand. The boy looked up at him and mutely nodded. Swerving between shoppers to get to a display. 

The sound of cans crashing let the boy know it was good to leave now. With the shoppers and the keeper distracted, he stuffed more food into his sack before leaving. A few minutes later, his brother walked out of the store. 

“Thank you. We should be able to eat for a few days.” He held his brothers hand, the two kids walking down the crowded dirt roads. There was a comfortable silence between them, the sounds of the town washing over them, of course until his hand was suddenly empty. 

Immediately on alert, the taller boy scanned the crowd before looking behind him. He immediately spotted his younger brother standing in front of another store, brown eyes alight with amazement. 

Relief washes over the older boy as he made his way to his brother. As soon as he was close enough, the younger brother spoke. 

“John John?” He asked, and the older felt a smile form on his face at the name. They had a last name, once. It was long gone though, replaced by a childish nickname from an eight year old. 

“Yeah, Moon?” The name was difficult to explain to new people, of course those were just the consequences of letting a curious five year old decide their name. John followed the kid’s line of sight up to a cow plushie. 

“...I want that.” 

“We don’t have that much money, bud. Next time, okay?” 

Moon didn’t reply, his gaze lowering to his shoes. John felt his heart sink, he hated saying that. He hated making empty promises. 

“Okay. Can we go home?” 

“Of course, bud.” The two rejoined hands and made their way through the town.

* * *

“John John?” 

“Yup?” 

“..Do you think we’ll make more friends one day?” 

“Of course. We just gotta wait for the right people.” 

“How will we know they’re the right people?” 

“Anyone who helps us out is a friend, I’d say.”

* * *

A glimpse of purple catches his eye amongst the chaos. The voices of the bandits rise and John can feel himself starting to get overwhelmed as the voices continue to rise. They’re demanding money he doesn’t have and he can feel his hands start to tremble. 

“Hey!” The stranger’s voice rises above theirs. “What’s going on here?” 

The bandits are distracted and eventually told off by the stranger, and John finds himself thankful. So when the stranger, Karl, proposes a plot to drive the thieves out, he agrees. 

That’s what friends do.

* * *

It seemed like every local in the village was standing around the one house, watching as two figures were carried out a stretcher. Thankfully, they were covered or else John would’ve had Moon cover his eyes and walk away. Like everyone else in the town, the two were desperate to see what happened to the once rich and well family. 

John was personally worried for the youngest of the family lovingly nicknamed ‘Crops’ by Moon a few years ago. For a moment, John found himself missing the once energetic child. He still loved his brother when he was quiet, which is why he forced the younger behind him when Crops walked out. 

Blood trailed down the teen’s chin from his mouth. His eyes are frantic and he’s breathing erraticly. The sheriff behind him holds Crops by the handcuffs forced around his wrists. Yet, John can see the tremors going through them. His hands always twitched when he was scared. 

“Crops?” A small voice askes, breaking the silence of the crowd. John looks behind him and sees Moon, his eyes wide and face unreadable. Before anyone can stop him, Moon darts to Crops. 

“Hey kid, imma need you to step back, okay?” Crops says gently. His voice is deep but John can tell he’s trying to be comforting. 

“B-but Crops-“ 

“They’re taking ‘ol me somewhere for a little while. I’ll see you soon though, okay partner? Take care of your brother, now.” 

John steps forward and places a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder. The two watched as their friend was taken away. 

John made sure his tears were quiet that night.

* * *

“There’s three guys and if you help us we’ll give you one of their heads.” 

The man in front of him wiped a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth, sharp teeth exposed as he replied. “You got yourself a deal.” 

John John decided to ignore how Crops looked at him. With a barely controlled hunger. Yet, John could see recognition in the man’s eyes. He ignored how much it hurt to know his friend’s hunger was stronger than the recognition.

* * *

He’s fifteen when the saloon is his. Through the years the population had gone slightly down, scared away by a cannibal with a history of breaking out of the jail. Moon is twelve now, still as quiet and childish as he was at eight. Yet, John doesn’t care. Moon could be childish as long as he wanted, he wouldn’t be forced to steal and haggle like John did when he was Moon’s age. 

Thankfully, the population had stayed high enough for John to build up a savings. After the first month, John took his savings to the bank for save keeping. The banker had recognized him the second he walked in. 

“Ain’t you the belovd’s kid?” 

“Well I ain’t no more. Can I open an account?” 

“Where’d you get this money anyway, boy?” 

“Moon and I run the saloon now.” 

“Are you even old enough to serve-“  
“Yes, I am old enough!”

* * *

John watched from the doorway as Moon played the piano. A cow plush at on the bench beside him as people sat in the audience. The older brother found himself moved as a gentle melody filled the air. Broken out of the spell his brother had cast, John began making his way to refill drinks and offering food. 

Once the song was over, Moon re entered the main bar area with a smile on his face. John John almost cried when he saw it, the kid hasn’t smiled that genuinely in a long time. 

“Looks like the showman is done with his performance. It was amazin’!” John said honestly. He felt the tears come back stronger when Moon chuckled softly. 

“Can I get a drink?”  
“One glass of milk on the house.”

* * *

Maybe it’s the shock leaving his system, or how empty the town is. He considers the fact that it might be the dust from the horse leaving the town. Just for a second, he wonders if this is a nightmare. 

But the cow plush in his hands seems too real to be a dream. The expertly taken care of white fabric is now smeared with dust. And it’s getting under his nails and staining his apron- 

Or maybe it’s the fact that he took everything John had. 

He took Moon. 

Those who remained in the town could only listen as he screamed himself hoarse.

* * *

“Do you like horses, John John? I want to ride a horse someday.” 

“You will one day, I know it.”

* * *

The saloon is closed for many days after that, yet John still pays everything. All the bills and fees. Every single month. He can’t bring himself to go in the piano room or the karaoke room. They were Moon’s idea, and John simply can’t go in either room. So he stays in the bar, and he pretends like everything is okay. 

“You been in here this whole time, partner?”

John finds himself stiffening. Ignoring the way the voice conflicts how he feels. The teen chuckles. “Where else would I be, Crops?”

“I figured you’d be out lookin’ for him.” 

“It’s been months. He’s most likely dead now.”  
“You ‘gon let yourself move on?” 

John turns to face him, and for a second he can pretend like everything is how it was a few years ago. He can pretend his friend no longer hungered for human flesh. Like he hadn’t been the cause of everything. 

“He was all I had, Crops.” 

John finds himself breaking down, after months of having no one he had someone. The cannibal quickly made his way behind the bar and wrapped his arms around the teen. Tears make their way down John’s face as he clings to Crops. Ignoring the way the smell of blood is permanently soaked into the older man’s clothes. 

He pretends he doesn’t imagine his younger brother hugging him too.

* * *

“The moon has a pretty name.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I want it.”  
“Then it’s yours, Moon.”

* * *

“Where do we go when we die, John John?” 

A typical question for a five year old who’s watching his house go ablaze. 

“Somewhere safer and warmer than life, that’s what ma told me.”

“But I only feel safe and warm with you!”

* * *

“Where do we go when we die, Karl?”

“You’ll be fine, you’re not gonna die. hold on, John.”

“Karl?” He’s crying now. “D-do ya think we can still see the Moon when we die?” He feels lightheaded and just light in general. 

“Y-yeah, John. You can.” 

“D’ ya think,” his breath goes shaky. “D’ ya think I’ll see him, Karl? W-will I see the Moon?” 

“Yes, you will John.”

* * *

“...John John, why are you crying?” 

“I just thought I’d never see you again, Moon.” 

“I was just seein’ Crops, John. I told you.” 

“I know you did. I just missed you.” 

“You still have the saloon?” 

“Yeah. You’re taller than I remember.” 

A beat of silence.

“Can we get some milk?” 

John smiles, and ignores the blood staining Moon’s suit. 

“Of course, bud.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun, I hope y’all enjoyed <3


End file.
